Thruster
|variants = |related = Jetpack |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Thruster. |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = thruster |handlingname = THRUSTER |textlabelname = THRUSTER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mammoth Thruster is a special vehicle in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Description ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Thruster is a one-man jetpack designed as a personal transport possibly intended for Military use. It has a "half-capsule" appearance with two control sticks and retractable stands. Its design appears to be loosely inspired by that of the , only with a simplified mechanism and jet thrusters rather than fans. The Thruster sports landing gear which can be raised and lowered to land safely. The landing gear will automatically deploy if the player exits the vehicle when close enough to the ground. Similar to most aircraft, the Thruster's left control stick is fully-animated, and moves accordingly with the control inputs. The right stick, on the other part, is static. The Thruster lacks any sort of dials or similar components, other than a small console with buttons on the right side that the character uses for igniting the engines upon entry. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Piloting the Thruster is comparable to piloting a Buzzard or a Havok, as it is light, fast and versatile. The player can almost squeeze through areas where a helicopter cannot reach. However, one should be careful while piloting it, as a hard impact on an obstacle may cause it to explode, killing the operator in the process. A notable characteristic of the Thruster is that if the player holds LB and RB (Xbox One) or L1 and R1 (PlayStation 4), the vehicle gets into an upright position, allowing to move with better response and strafe quicker. It also helps when losing control by hitting an obstacle, as it avoids the vehicle to pitch or even roll uncontrollably, especially on closed environments (i.e. parking lots or tunnels). The vehicle employs two vectoring turbojet engines, which provide the necessary lift and tilt forward or backward based on the pitch direction. Two directional nozzles can be seen on either engine and functions when the vehicle is yawing to a side, emmiting a barely-visible smoke while countering the turbulence and a noticeable smoke when straffing with the method mentioned above. ;JATO The aircraft can be equipped with two thrusters, which are intended for a near-instant take-off and quick acceleration. JATO thrusters propel the aircraft for 3 seconds and are recharged upon landing. ;Defense Because of its "open-cabin" nature, the Thruster offers little protection to the operator against gunfire and has little armor, only capable of sustaining a few rounds from small/medium weapons before it starts smoking. Heavier weapons and explosives can destroy the vehicle quickly, making it unsuitable for aerial fights against other armed aircraft, as well as nimble weaponized vehicles like the Oppressor. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. ;Weaponry The Thruster can be only equipped with a single set of weapons operated by the pilot: *'Machine Guns:' two three-barreled .50 caliber Miniguns, which provide decent firepower against enemies, though the fixed position would make it difficult to aim. *'Homing Missiles:' two missile launchers, which provide heavy firepower against NPCs, rival players and vehicles, but are limited to fire two missiles before "reloading" for about four seconds. These launchers carry a limited number of missiles (30). When empty, the lock-on targeting still functions but the weapons do not. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Thruster can only be modified at a Weaponized Vehicle Workshop inside a facility. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. When purchased, the Thruster comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery DDH-Thruster-Artwork.png|A '''Thruster' shown in the promotional concept art. Jetpack-GTAO-Trailer.png|The Thruster as seen in the trailer for the Doomsday Heist update. Thruster-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Thruster on Warstock Cache & Carry. Thruster-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Thruster on the Rockstar Games Social Club. AirQuota-GTAO-Thruster.png|HUD icon in Air Quota. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Doomsday Heist *Thrusters are featured prominently towards the conclusion of The Doomsday Scenario, being utilized by both Avon Hertz and the ''GTA Online'' Protagonists to fly out of the Mount Chiliad nuclear launch facility through a missile silo. The protagonists would engage Avon in an aerial dogfight with the Thrusters before dropping them off at the IAA meeting point at the Galileo Observatory following Avon's death. ;Adversary Modes *Air Quota (vehicle lists 1 & 2) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache and Carry for $3,657,500 or for $2,750,000 (after completing The Doomsday Scenario as the heist leader), provided the player already owns a Facility. **As a Personal Vehicle, the Thruster may be delivered by the Garage Mechanic to the side of a road near the player. However, it is unavailable for use during Heists. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Contrary to GAU-19 based rotary guns, the Thruster's ones sound like traditional machine guns found on various armed land vehicles, the Buzzard Attack Chopper and the Savage. *After Act 3 of The Doomsday Heist, a miniature model of the Thruster appears in the lounge room's desk. *The Thruster's name and Warstock Cache & Carry description appear to reference ; another example of Rockstar's crude humor. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite the changes introduced with the The Diamond Casino & Resort update that prevent the use of Passive Mode within weaponized vehicles, the user can still utilize passive mode on the Thruster, even if it is equipped with a weapon. *The rocket capacity can be severely affected with the attack button. By repeatedly pressing the button, even when the pods are in cooldown, its capacity is potentially decreased to just 16 missiles. The reason for this issue is that the game wrongly count two "shots" from each cooldown time, which have the same rate as firing the two rockets simultaneously in normal conditions. *Because of an issue with the Thruster's hitbox, small rockets from the Homing Launcher, various weaponized vehicles and armed aircraft are unable to hit the vehicle when moving at its maximum speed. Only larger rockets, such as the ones from the Chernobog, Akula and FH-1 Hunter, are able to hit the vehicle with no problem. References Navigation }}pl:Thruster es:Thruster de:Thruster (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online